Question: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{2r - 6}{r} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r$ $2r - 6 = 10r$ $-6 = 8r$ $8r = -6$ $r = -\dfrac{6}{8}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{3}{4}$